1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging device, an image processing method and a non-transitory computer-readable medium having a program thereon, and particularly, relates to a method for displaying split images on a plurality of display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a camera that has a manual focus scheme in which a user (photographer) manually performs focusing and an automatic focus scheme in which the focusing is automatically performed, as the focusing technique for the camera (imaging device), and that allows for the selection of the arbitrary scheme from both schemes.
In the manual focus, which requires a user to perform the focusing by visual observation, it is sometimes difficult to exactly perform the focusing by visual observation, depending on the property of an object image and the photographing situation. Therefore, as a technique for assisting the focusing at the time of the manual focus, there has been proposed a technique in which a so-called split image is displayed on display units (a viewfinder, a rear liquid crystal display and the like).
The split image is an image that is used for the focus check at the time of the manual focus, and for example, the split image can be composed by the juxtaposition of images that are obtained from two kinds of phase difference pixels. In such a split image, at a spot that is not in focus, the phases are shifted so that the images are displayed so as to be shifted, and at a spot that is in focus, the images are not shifted and are clearly displayed. A user can accurately perform the focusing, while checking the shift degree of the split image by visual observation.
As a device utilizing the split image, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-040740 (hereinafter referred to as PTL 1) discloses a manual focusing device to form a split image from two object images that are imaged at two distance measurement positions, respectively.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-237214 (hereinafter referred to as PTL 2) discloses an imaging device to generate a split image corresponding to the phase difference between two optical images and to perform display switching over between the split image and a partial image on a display device at the time of the manual focus.